roleplay_shepperton_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett O'Hare
EARLY LIFE Scarlett was born in a New York Penthouse in 1852, To the [[O'Hara foundation]], Her father Nicolas O'Hara was the CEO of the company and was the son of Wesley O'Hara the CHAIRMAN and founder of the O'Hara foundation, He was well know for his cunning, Gambling, Affairs with other wealthy women and drinking but was a good and hearty business man who was very proud of his family. Scarletts mother Teresa St. Jones Watt was the former wife of Thomas Watt and gave much of her time to make sure Scarlett was getting a good education and was a healthy young Lady. Scarlett was spoiled but was different from most since her grandfather had only had the company 40 years he still prided him self in having a well feed family but he was still a working class by heart he made sure the wealth never good to his sons head and that very son made sure his Daughter would not follow the path of other rich children of the 19th Century did. Scarlett had a teacher to teach her reading writing and speech. a teacher who would teach her how to cook sew and do day to day house wife's chores and a teacher to teach her math graphs and business study's but scarletts mother didn't teach her how to take car of the animals she owned which where often abused but the short temped girl who would always complain about how other kids get freedom but she had to sit and to noting but school work which lead to her being stuck up and posh but in Britannia a working class boy only a year younger would teach her the things that knowledge can do for you can lead to things better than money. In 1866 she went to London to see a protect directed by an English man named [[Edward Steam|'''''Edward Steam''''']] his son [[James Ray Steam|'''''James Ray Steam''''']] was a 13 year old boy who was very inquisitive about the protect, only a week later that same project Exploded over the Thames River and from that day forward she new what hard work can do for you and became the Scarlett flyer the most famous pilot to fly and was the first woman to cecum navigate the globe in a plane named like everything she owned Scarlett and was painted maroon. She funded many of James experiments and inventions because with some basic math a graphs she fingered out that if James can invented or revolutions something once a year there would be 3 more years of funding. James was grateful and did invent things that changed the world from a [[James Gear Box]] for inter changeling power output for his previous invention the [[steam sentinel wagon]] which was mass produced as a better means of factory to factory distribution that horse or train and he made a version that was fueled using oil getting rid of the need for a fire men and instead doubling the amount on the roads because the firemen where turned into drivers so it doubled because the previous amount of crew was 2 divide by 2 equals 1 so more money but the same wage every week because there was the same crew. James invented a little steam motor called a [[Direct Pressure Current Motor]] ( DSCM ) that could be used for many things such as... A wind shield wiper on a Steam Wagon or Steam Train, Power doors for rotating doors and security doors, alarms, Large windows and pencil sharpeners which James gave Scarlett the first on November 20th 1904 for her office a she enjoined it so much she gave him and extra portion of money for his family that Christmas Scarlett of course with out admitting it to any one did have some "Fun" with James when there where alone every now and then because James was steamboy and was all over the place saving people from fires donating large portions of money to people in need and always stopped to help and old lady get home or carry her grocery's Scarlett admired this in him to spend 3 Quarters of his times helping the working class or elderly and the rest of his time inventing things for the love of doing so. Scarlett on many occasions visited James in Manchester with a knock on his Workshop door where [[Edward Steam|'''''Edward Steam''''']] and the ever so older [[Lloyd Steam|'''''Lloyd Steam''''']] where at work on many of the machines in there improving and modifying many of the Valves and pipes that made up the contraptions. James would stand up most of the time in surprise to see the American who took a week boat cruise just to spend a week there and pull out a seat like a gentle man. but one of these visits would be saddening for her as she arrived on the 2nd of October 1913 she found that James was not in his work shop but was taking care of the deteriorating Lloyd Steam and Edward steam was calming his wife saying that the man had raised and taught Ray many lessons that he had not taught him. Doctors said that it would be a miracle if he lived on but it had a slight chance if they could get the [[drug]] to do it but it was up to Lloyd. Lloyd said he had a long successful life and that his grandson could take over many of the things he never finished, and on the 6th of October 1913 Lloyd Steam passed into history as the man of invention. On the 24th November 1913 the funeral of Lloyd Steam was concluded with Scarlett paying for it with her one money to say good by to the Grandfather of her best friend. Before she left, she saw a James and Edward looking at his grave and for a second or two saw a great man disappear into the cold wind. And she remember the Grandfather she had lost 20 Years ago. WAR AND POST WAR LIFE Scarlett was a talented pilot and was very keen on flying any where while James could jump out of a window a engage his [[Steam Jet Pack]] she enjoined the comfort to sit down and fly not as fast or manverble as James was but she could carry more weight had a nice heated cockpit and not have the wind in her face though she knew how to fly James Jet Pack she had flow many things [[Zeppelins]] ( Blimps ) And [[Airships]] which where stronger, Faster and did not require flammable or any gas but pressurized air within the walls allowing grand cruise ships to fly through the sky unlike Zeppelins. When the Great War Started many aircraft where repainted and weaponized for combat and saw an increases in Airships around the world, Many Zeppelins were destroyed by the fire and James figured out a flaw with the pressure tanks that control the air in side the double plated walls that let them fly... They where practically all hollow, No small compartments so when ones damaged it allows others to take its strain, Nope if one was hit it was a right off so James had the Airships refit that way they had the advantage. Scarlett enjoyed the enemy airships and how easy it was to make them crash land but not the part where the ground troops would shoot them or Kidnap theme for interrogation she didn't like that thought very much Then mid way through the war James had train and assembled some friends of his and had given them all Blue flight suits and Steam Jet Packs the same as him there where know as the [[Magnificent Flying Men]], But there official name was the Steam Team who where efficient men who fly around blinding enemy's using steam to freeze the vision leading to many Germans crashing into one and another and those who survived and tried to retreat were meat by the newly reformed [[RAF]] and [[USAF]] who would shot them down with no surrender. Finally the blood shed stopped on the 11th day of the 11th hour of the 11th year The Great War Would end with James becoming Knighted and Scarlett revealing that there early late war "Fun Day" had lead to her pregnancy which made James go more red than her Aircraft's Scarlett Maroon Paint. But Scarlett laughed and said it was alright but not before punching him in his side James did accept that as a Thank you while rubbing where she punched him. POST GREAT WAR PRE WORLD WAR 2